Mayumi Shirayuki The greatest hero
by SidTheScienceKid
Summary: Meet Mayumi Shirayuki, an aspiring, passionate individual with only one dream in mind. To become the greatest hero. However, what will Shirayuki do when difficult trials are presented and friendships are tested? Follow her on her journey filled with tears, laughter, love and a lot of action, where the truth was better when it was a matter of imagination.
1. Disclaimer

**I do not own any of Boku no Hero Academia characters or plot. All I own is my OC, Mayumi Shirayuki and the plot surrounding her. PLAGIARISM IS NOT ALLOWED. IT IS A FEDERAL CRIME. Please don't copy my work or my characters. Other than that, do enjoy the story, and I'm open to any and all forms of criticism. Hope you like it. Peace out!**

 **-SidTheScienceKid**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The howling winds and the thunderous clouds blocking out any sound the sweat clad woman was making.

"I can't do this…I can't do this!" she whimpered

"Shhh…it's alright. Just a little push, that's it…" the tear stained man stated, while clutching onto her hand for dear life.

"Why won't this damn baby come out? You were in there for nine freaking months! Isn't it about time you come out?!" she chastised her lower region, as if it were possible to scold it into coming out.

The suffering yet angry woman was lain on a rugged mat inside a broken hut that would collapse any moment due to the vigorous rain. The couple were passing through this area, aiming to reach home before the delivery, but alas! The baby just couldn't wait another day.

The woman screamed in agony as if her life was being sucked out of her, which in this case, kind of was. The man, trying his level best not to faint due to the amount of pain his significant other was experiencing, consoled her.

Not long after, a baby with silvery white hair was wailing and sobbing, due to no specified reason, and the mother holding the baby lovingly, shushed her. (while the man tried not to break into sobs and ruin the perfect husband image he planned out nine months ago.)

"Look at you…the prettiest angel I've ever seen. Is this what love at first sight feels like?" she questioned in awe.

As if wanting to see the world for what it was, the silver haired girl opened her doe like eyes to reveal sapphire blue orbs with a twinge of green in them.

"Shirayuki. Mayumi Shirayuki. My beautiful princess…" said the man with love and determination swimming in his identical blue eyes, determination to protect this little angel from all sorts of things. (Including hormonal boys because god knows she'd turn into a beauty like her mother.) When their eyes met, the couple made a silent vow to each other, to never abandon her as they themselves had been, and to provide the best to their angel. The best food, the best education, best upbringing and most of all, the best love. But it was common knowledge, that promises were meant to be broken.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **10 years later**_

"Stop! Stop right there, you nasty hooligan! Wait till I get my hands on your stupid white hair and pull out each of your strands one by one until you go bald!" screamed an obviously annoyed middle aged woman as they chased after a blur of white and blue.

' _Damn so specific. No wonder she still doesn't have a husband yet…'_ thought Shirayuki to herself.

"If you wanna stop me, try and catch me first you disgusting old hag!" shouted (gleefully, I might add) back.

What might be disturbing the serenity and peacefulness of a Sunday morning you ask? That's simple. Two words. Mayumi Shirayuki. You see all this happened exactly two hours ago when Shirayuki went for a usual visit to the park to play with the neighborhood kids.

 _ **Two hours ago**_

A little white haired and blue eyed girl was on her way to meet some friends and play around the park when she accidentally bumped into a slightly taller girl, and fell down. Groaning and whining while still sprawled onto the ground, she said or rather accused, "Oye! Watch where you're going!"

The white haired girl took in the girl on the ground. The girl was around the same age and had distinctive features, with emerald green eyes and jet black long hair. She looked like she was pulled out of a fairy tale and thrown into a place with normal people. The taller girl was wearing a fancy green dress, that complimented her eyes, and some sophisticated hair pins. (how hairpins can be sophisticated, Shirayuki never knew)

"Are you alright…?" asked Shirayuki warily. Sure, it was the other girl's fault for not seeing where she was going, but both fell, and both got hurt. After all, accidents happened.

"Yea…but I might have a concussion from almost dying after crashing into you" said the girl. Quite seriously.

"What?" dumbfounded at the exaggeration and the dramatical nature of the girl. Before the green eyed girl had time to respond, another voice interjected.

"Shizuka Hayori! Don't go around talking to ruffians like her! You might get contaminated by whatever disease they're carrying" chastised a very attractive woman with almond brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Excuse me? I am not a ruffian!" Shirayuki puffed out. "I have food and a house and everything. Why would I go around stealing things? And if anyone has a disease, it's you! The snot-nosed pig kind of disease!"

Both of the females equally shocked. The older one, insulted-shocked, while the younger one was amused- shocked. A look of recognition passed through the blue eyed woman's face as she glanced at Shirayuki's doll-like face. Her eyes widened before she schooled her features into a blank slate.

"Oho! If it isn't Mayumi Shirayuki!" taunted the older woman. "You're not a ruffian, you're an unwanted tragedy." she said as if she were stating the weather. The taller girl was clearly baffled. True her mom's friend wasn't exactly the nicest person, but to be this mean to someone she just met was just plain rude.

"Kiyo-chan?" Shizuka questioned. "It wasn't this girl's fault. I was running without looking where to go. In fact, before you screamed and ran over here, she was just about to help me up. Plus, I'm not even that hurt" defended the girl

' _It's certainly not what you said before though….'_ thought Shirayuki drily.

"This girl is an abomination." stated the brown haired woman, quite monotonously. "Her own parents killed themselves right after giving birth to her, and after her mother's family decide to take care of her, they all were slaughtered in a massacre not even two weeks after they took her in. I tell you, everywhere she goes she brings nothing but misfortune. Don't you know no one here wants you? You are nothing but a catastrophe waiting to happen, some even say that she's doing this on purpose. A villain, if you will"

Tears were brimming around the blue orbs of the little girl. She was shocked on how hurtful words could be and angry at how nobody understood that it wasn't her fault. Anger, hostility, devastation and the feeling of being isolated and outcast-ed was the perfect recipe for a disaster. So Shirayuki did the only thing a ten-year-old deemed appropriate. That's right. She sucked in a big gulp of air and spat right at the grown woman.

' _Score!_ ' cheered Shirayuki internally as she saw the glistening liquid roll down the shocked older woman's face. And to top it off, she stalked right towards the woman, hauled her tiny leg back and with all the force she could muster, kicked her in the shin.

"That's what you get for putting your wrinkled ugly nose where it doesn't belong, you old hag! And I'm not a villain!" she declared while pointing a pudgy finger at her. "The only person who's fit to be called a villain is you! Bullying small children, have you no shame?!" and in clear Shirayuki fashion, she stuck her tongue out and glared. Before the woman could do anything, Shirayuki walked away.

As soon as Shirayuki turned the corner, Shizuka bursted out laughing. "That was too good!" she giggled. "I wanna go and be her friend, after all they're not many people that talk to Kiyo-chan like that" she laughed, clearly breathless.

"Shut up, you insolent brat!" shouted 'Kiyo-chan'. Saying she was embarrassed was an understatement.

Trying to stop her laughter, Shizuka slapped her hands onto her cheeks. She managed to stay quiet for five seconds.

' _You old hag!_ ' she cackled out in laughter while slapping her knees and tears rolling down her face.

After she managed to calm down a bit she sighed with a smirk plastered across her face. ' _Mayumi Shirayuki, eh? Interesting._ '


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

' _Who does that old hag think she is? Coming and saying what she pleases, without knowing anything!_ ' thought Shirayuki angrily while stomping her way to god knows where. After all, this wasn't the first time she was hated on or ridiculed. It used to be worse before.

People kicking her when she got too near someone, or spitting on her as she walked by. This was just one incident in millions, but what hurt Shirayuki the most weren't the words. After all, she heard those same words a thousand times. It was the tone the woman used that truly hit home. Her tone was fact-like, as if what she was saying was the truth. As if Shirayuki really **was** a murderer.

' _My parents did_ _ **NOT**_ _kill themselves because of me, and my relatives were_ _ **NOT**_ _murdered because of me!_ ' she tried to defend herself to no avail. Ultimately, she stopped with her hands plastered towards her sides clenching into fists, her silvery white bangs falling and covering her eyes and her lips trembling.

' _But what if…?_ ' she hesitatingly pondered on the infamous 'what ifs'.

The Mayumi family were not the type to kill themselves for the fun of it. Shirayuki's parents were abandoned by the family and were left to fend for themselves against the ever growing amount of enemies the family had. Some say pressure got to them, and they killed themselves. Some say a villain did. But some knew better. Her mom and dad were among the strongest heroes to ever walk this Earth. They were physically strong yes, but many didn't question their mental capability either. It took more than some muscle to be among the top heroes. Whatever happened to them was a brain frying mystery.

And our dear protagonist had no clue about her lineage or her parent's names for that matter. In fact, she just couldn't care less. (At least that's what she told herself anyway) Stuff that happened in the past were just that. Things that happened in the past. So instead Shirayuki made an oath to herself that she would become the greatest hero ever, so she could prove to all the people that disrespected her that she was **somebody**. Somebody important.

A slow evil smile came across the little girl's face. ' _I'm a brat, am I? Then let's be the brattiest brat to ever brat!_ ' she chuckled lowly, scaring the crap out of people walking on the street. Imagine walking down the street to hear a maniacal giggle coming out from a ten-year-old kid, if you don't run the other way, then you mister, have a problem.

It took awhile for the preparations to be made, then she had to locate the Shizuka manor. (She recalled the woman calling the girl that, and the woman was related to the girl, so that means the house belonged to the woman)

Standing in front of an olden styled Japanese gate, with a spray paint in one hand and a lunatic smile on her face, she got to work.

 _ **Present**_

"You no good brat! Come back here so I can kill you" screamed the woman.

"No thanks!" giggled the girl back while running for her dear life.

' _Damn for an old hag, she's quite fast_ ' Shirayuki thought as she glanced behind her.

Plastered across the entire front wall were comical drawings of the older woman with either a moustache, some glasses or weird facial deformities. All in all, the woman did not take kindly to the vile words showcased on her wall for all to see. Thus, we come back to the situation at hand, our dear protagonist running for her life chased by a thunderous and temperamental older citizen.

' _I got to lose her! And fast!_ ' thought Shirayuki as she glanced behind at the ravaging lunatic screaming profanities. Scanning in front of her to see possible escape routes, she got an idea. ' _There!_ ' she thought joyously.

Maneuvering in an angle so that she could execute the plan perfectly, she abruptly turned around and started running towards her pursuer. The blue eyed woman was shocked to say the least, but before she could do anything, the white haired girl leaped off the ground onto the woman's shoulder. Manipulating it as a boost she lunged off of her shoulder onto a nearby wall, using the momentum she created, she hauled her little body on top of the wall and turned around to face the older woman.

' _How the hell did she do that? It was like she was a monkey...Is that her quirk? But as far as I know, she does not have one. There are chances of her being quirkless, but then again, her parents are_ **them** _...so I doubt it. What is up with this little girl…?_ ' wondered the woman in confusion and a twinge of curiosity.

"Listen here, you old fart!" Shirayuki shouted with one hand on her waist and a chubby finger pointing at the woman. "Mayumi Shirayuki! Remember that name. Because I'm going to become the greatest hero ever! Then you'll wish you never messed with me. Just you wait and watch, you nasty old crone. Wait and watch as I go all the way to the top!" Shirayuki declared with a fist raised into the air and determination swimming in her eyes.

She gave a lopsided grin to the woman before leaping off the other side of the wall. The woman was shocked to say the least. But then a small smile slowly took over her features. "Greatest hero, eh? Do your best, I'm watching. You'll fail many times, but if the look in your eyes is anything to go by, you'll get up twice those times."

' _The only thing I did was make her realize how great she could be. Whether she acts on that determination or not is up to her_ ' thought the attractive woman.

' _But honestly, why did her parents leave me in charge of her?_ ' she asked herself with a sigh. ' _I'm a poor old woman that retired a long time ago from hero work. Why should I take this charity case? I'm too old for this, I might die any second due to a heart attack anyway. Then what?_ ' she internally complained like the old woman she thought she was. (By the way, she's 25) But even so, no one could deny the spark that ignited in her eyes, accepting the challenge that was Mayumi Shirayuki.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **The next day**_

As Shirayuki was walking down to the convenience store she heard a voice calling out to her. She turned around to meet emerald green eyes and jet-black hair.

"It's you!" exclaimed Shirayuki pointing at the tall girl. "The girl that was with that witch!"

Needless to say, the green eyed girl bursted out in laughter.

"Hayori. Shizuka Hayori. But you can call me Hayo-chan!" chirped the tall girl as she calmed down from her laughing fest.

' _Boy, this girl sure is happy..._ ' thought Shirayuki drily

"Thanks but I'll stick with Hayori. I'm Mayumi Shirayuki. Feel free to call me whatever you want" replied Shirayuki warmly. True her partner was a vixen, but the little girl did nothing to Shirayuki. After all, it's always innocent until proven guilty, right?

"Okay Shira-chan! Actually, I'll just call you Shira. Shira-chan is far too long." rambled Hayori "So, Shira, do you want to be friends?" asked green eyed girl happily.

"Sure…" answered Shirayuki, a little creeped out on how much a person can speak in one breath.

"Yay!" cheered Hayori and lunged for the girl, suffocating her in a death grip hug.

"Ah...Hayori-san? You're killing me. I don't really like the idea of dying before turning into a teenager…" choked the little girl out.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Hayori while removing Shirayuki from her death-like hug. "And it's Hayori! Not Hayori-san."

"Sorry, next time when I see my life flashing before my eyes, I'll remember to call you 'Hayori'" said Shirayuki, sarcasm oozing out of every syllable uttered.

"It's alright" replied Hayori, deflecting her sarcasm as if it were a mere fly. Either Hayori was completely ignoring Shirayuki's sarcasm or she was just too dumb to notice. The blue eyed girl had a sneaky suspicion it was the latter.

Just as if it were dejavu, they heard a familiar voice calling out to Hayori. Both of them turned to see the older woman approaching them.

"Hayori, get back into the house. Your father wants to talk to you privately" stated the brown haired woman quite seriously. A dark look passed over the tall girl's face before she stalked off into the direction that Shirayuki presumed was her house.

A look of utter disgust was exchanged between the girl and the woman, but before either of them had a chance to says something, they heard shouting and grunting.

"Someone stop that man! He stole my purse" screamed a random person in clear panic. As Shirayuki turned around, she saw an average man sprinting towards them holding a sparkling knife in one hand and a stolen purse in the other.

"Move it or I cut you open!" cried out the guy to the couple who were staring daggers at each other just a moment ago.

Shirayuki was shell shocked. She knew she had to get out of the way but that's not what a hero does. A hero saves the day, and running away would not to that. So with all the anxiety and fear clearly evident in her eyes, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, attempting to take the thief head on.

Before she could move, she saw a blur of movement in the corner of her eyes followed by the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground.

' _What….?_ ' confusion and hesitation pouring out of her. The man was on the ground unconscious, while the blue eyed woman stood beside him twirling the knife in her hand leisurely. As if what just happened were a normal occurrence.

' _There is no way a human could move that fast...It's physically impossible! I could not even detect her with my eyes and she was standing_ **behind** _me!_ ' Shirayuki thought in fear as well as curiosity. Then slowly realization started creeping in. ' _If she was this fast, then she could've easily caught up to me yesterday without breaking a sweat...I thought I got away, but in reality, she_ **let** _me…Is she a pro hero or something?_ ' questions started filling Shirayuki's head with no end in sight.

"Don't hurt yourself. Your brain's not used to 'thinking'. It might explode" taunted the woman. Normally Shirayuki would have responded with a meaner insult and called her various profanities by now, but the circumstance was definitely not normal and Shirayuki's brain was too jumbled to think properly.

So she asked the first thing that came to mind. "W-who are you?"

The woman grinned haughtily before completely ignoring her questionand said, "You said you wanted to become the greatest hero to exist right? You're going to have to work twice as hard as anyone and listen to everything I say, no questions asked. If you do that, I'll take you as my student and train you to be the best hero out there. Are you prepared to put everything on the line, including your life to reach your dream?" asked the woman seriously.

Shirayuki was momentarily shocked and considered denying her as Shirayuki's mentor, but she knew she could not reach her dream alone. And plus, whether she liked to admit it or not, this old woman was strong. Very strong. So inhaling a deep breath she stood up, pulled her chin up and cracked a gigantic smirk.

"You bet I am!" declared Shirayuki with conviction and the belief in herself as strong as steel.

The woman smiled. A warm and tender smile that surprised Shirayuki. _'She's so much like you idiots that it's kind of creepy_ ' she drily thought with the image of a young loving couple flashing through her mind.

"Good. Meet me at the local beach at 4 am precisely. If you're late, I'm doubling your training. God knows you need it" she ordered strictly, before swiftly turning around and walking away.

"W-wait! You still didn't answer my question! Are you a pro hero or something?! And why do you want to help me anyway? I thought you hated me!" shouted Shirayuki desperately at the woman's back, hoping for some answers to ease her cluttered mind. But as the woman halted, turned her head around and spoke, it left Shirayuki more confused and baffled than she ever was.

" **Mayumi Kiyokoi**. Pleased to make your acquaintance"


	6. Chapter 4

**-Sorry I haven't been posting for a while, I had exams...but today was my last day and I plan to post regularly. (Hopefully...) ANYWAY...here's the new chapter!(sorry it's short) Hope you like it and do tell me what you think about it...**

 **CHAPTER 4**

To say that Shirayuki was confused would be an understatement.

' _ **Mayumi**_ _Kiyokoi?! She's a Mayumi? That means she's related to me! But how…? And if she really was related to me or my parents, why did she say all those things about them? Although it is a possibility that we share the same name, but then again_ 'Mayumi' _is not really a common name._ ' all these thoughts flying through Shirayuki's brain faster than a bullet could travel. While wondering on all the possible 'what ifs' and 'whys', Shirayuki headed towards her house. She was exhausted with all that happened and god knows she needs her sleep if she wants to wake up at four in the morning.

Shirayuki entered her dark apartment and let out a sigh. It was deserted, the eerie atmosphere leading a person to believe that no one lived here for decades. But alas! ' _Home sweet home…_ ' thought Shirayuki resentfully.

Shirayuki's relatives that took her in when her parents died were pretty well off. So, all the money that they had was passed on to Shirayuki as she was their only living heir. Now obviously the government wouldn't give a fortune to a child. The only other option was to give the money to her mother's brother. The only alive and available relative Shirayuki has. Now, ideally her uncle was supposed to adopt Shirayuki and care for her until she turned an adult or was physically able to care for herself. However, her uncle took this quite literally. By the time she was three, he bought her an apartment and left her to herself, giving her an allowance once a month to make it through. However her uncle was not stupid, so every two days he came over to check on how she was doing. As she grew older, the times he visited grew shorter. Now he comes once every six months and stays for about thirty minutes.

Hence, Shirayuki was used to being alone. She had to take care of herself for seven years with no adult supervision. Shirayuki didn't want someone to take care of her, because she was quite capable of doing that on her own. All she really wanted was some company and human interaction. The loneliness in her apartment suffocated her, thus her not staying in her apartment for longer than necessary. She was always out and about, visiting different places and meeting new people. Although most people were complete jerks, she still managed to smile and not care about what people said. The only person that could define her, was her. So no matter what they said, it wasn't true until Shirayuki thought otherwise.

A cute yawn escaped her mouth as she snuggled into her blankets. Saying Shirayuki wasn't excited would be an obvious lie. She was looking forward to this. The starting point of her realizing her dream.

She raised her fist towards the ceiling and thought ' _From tomorrow onwards, I'm going to become a hero!_ ' A small smile flitting on her face as she was lulled into a dreamless slumber.

 _ **Few hours later**_

"Crap! CRAP! I AM SO LATE! Why the hell did I have to sleep in?! She's going to kill me, but first she'll chop me into pieces and fry me with low fat oil then drench me in soy sauce, so I taste good, then garnish me with some mint leaves! I AM DEAD MEAT!" exclaimed/rambled Shirayuki as she got ready at inhumane speed. She glanced at her wrist watch which showcased the numbers 4:31 am.

"AHHHHHH!" needless to say, she got numerous amount of injuries as she ran towards the beach, praying to all the gods that existed to save her from this fate.

' _Oh great Medusa! Please protect me from that evil witch! If I'm still alive by the end of the day, I'll go visit your shrine!_ ' internally prayed Shirayuki as she dodged oncoming cars and sprinted faster. _'Wait a minute...is Medusa even a god?"_ she pondered while maneuvering away from a bicyclist. ' _Well, if by the end of the day, I'm alive, I'll go personally make her a god! With the shrine and everything'_

After awhile, she reached the beach panting and gasping for breath. Finally when Shirayuki calmed down, she studied her surroundings. It looked as if no one else, apart from her, was around.

' _I love you, god Medusa!_ ' she internally cheered and sat down on the ground to ease her tired muscles from running so fast. It was still dark out, so Shirayuki laid down and gazed at the beautiful sky, one of her favorite hobbies. The calming sound of the waves and the clear dark blue sky brought down a sense of tranquility and serenity in Shirayuki, so she waited in silence and peace.

Soon, minutes turned into hours and the sun was high up in the sky when she heard footsteps behind her. She jerked her head back to see Kiyoko walking towards her, both hands in her pockets, wearing a hat and some headphones. The blue eyed woman gave a two finger salute (with a blank face) when she saw Shirayuki.

"Yo. Whats up?" she asked casually, as if she didn't make Shirayuki wait almost six hours.

Shirayuki felt her face heating up in anger. Her voice trembled as she managed to spit something out. "Y-you. You stupid old woman! H-how dare you make me wait this long and then come prancing here saying 'Yo'?! YOU told me to get up at four in the freaking morning to come here, and then YOU said that if I'm late you'd punish me but then YOU were the one that came late! BY SIX HOURS!"

Kiyoko merely sighed before clutching the cloth behind the girl's neck and picking her up with one hand, bringing her face closer to the brunette. "Listen here, kid" Kiyoko said quite nonchalantly. "First off, I am not an old woman, I'm barely twenty five. Second, I can do and say whatever I want, whenever I want. There's no question about whether I dare to or not. And lastly" Kiyoko's eyes narrowed as her face contorted into a smirk. "I said 'exact' 4 am. You, little girl, were late. Therefore, take this as my punishment for you not being punctual." She then abruptly dropped Shirayuki onto the sand and walked further down the beach. A bunch of profanities escaping the little girl's mouth.

"Come on. Let's get started. You do want to become a hero, right? Then stop dilly daddling around, we've got work to do." Kiyoko stated with a smirk. Up until now, Kiyoko was quite unconcerned and nonchalant, but looking at the woman standing in front of her, Shirayuki saw the determination to move mountains and fire unlike any other before.

An unfaltering smile took a place on Shirayuki's face as she got up, dusted her pants and exclaimed. "Let's do this thing!"

.

.

.

"By the way, Kiyoko, how did you know that I was thirty minutes late?"

"Huh? I didn't"


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"My body is so sore…" groaned Shirayuki as she entered her complex. She had been doing vigorous training exercise non-stop, with no end in sight. From squatting, at least five hundred times, to running around the beach continuously for seven days straight. Starting at five in the morning and ending it just before dusk. It was apparent Kiyoko was serious when she asked Shirayuki to put her life on the line, because any time now she'd meet a dead corpse that was once a cheerful ten-year-old.

Shirayuki went straight for a good hot shower before plopping onto the bed, awaiting the torture that was to come the next day.

 _ **The next morning**_

"By the way, I never asked. What's your quirk?" asked a bored Mayumi Kiyoko as she saw Shirayuki approaching.

' _She took in a student to train without even knowing their quirk? What's wrong with this woman?'_ deadpanned Shirayuki.

The girl sighed before answering. "Manipulation. I can basically control particles and their energy and manipulate it to my wish. Sort of like an advanced version of telekinesis and enhancement, if you will. For example, I would say when an atta-"

She was abruptly cut off by a loud yawn emitting from a certain someone's boredom. "Right. Blah blah blah, yada yada yada. So you can basically move things, right?" stated Kiyoko in a very indifferent tone.

"Sure…" sweatdropped Shirayuki at the un-professionalism of the woman. "What about you? What's your quirk?" she changed her tone to a curious filled one.

"Accelerate."

"Please do elaborate" asked Shirayuki in a sickly sweet tone, greatly annoyed by the woman standing in front of her.

"I can move fast."

"Right..."

"If all your questions are answered, let's get started. Stop wasting time." demanded the illogical woman.

' _You're the one who asked me first though_ ' deadpanned Shirayuki.

.

.

.

"Oy, don't you have school or something?" asked Kiyoko in a lazy tone, hands behind her head and her body casually draped over a sand matt, enjoying the weather and watching Shirayuki do some excruciatingly painful exercise.

"Don't go to school" heaved the girl back, panting and sweaty.

"Why?"

Shirayuki stopped what she was doing and turned to the body lying on the ground. "I don't have money. My uncle does. He never told me to go, so I didn't. Any other questions?" asked Shirayuki passively.

"Did I ask you to stop?" questioned Kiyoko with her eyebrows raised. The little girl immediately resumed her previous exercise. "Who do you live with?" asked the woman as she lays back down.

' _What is this, an interrogation?_ ' thought Shirayuki drily

"What's with all the questions?" Shirayuki huffed. When she got no reply, she sighed and answered. "Alone. Uncle comes once every six months, but that's how it's always been. I don't mind, there's nothing I can do about it anyway. You learn to get by."

Kiyoko's eyes widened. Her face filled with shock. 'S _he's only ten. Why does a kid know exactly what loneliness means?'_ she contemplated in melancholy. ' _This kid...is different. The training I'm making her go through would be difficult for even a pro to do. Many people would have gave up or protested against it, yet she has still not complained. Not even once. This determination...what is pushing you this hard? Why can't you act like a normal ten-year-old and give up?_ ' all these thoughts zooming through Kiyoko's head like lightning.

"Kid, go home. Take the day off" Kiyoko announced, dusting her pants as she got up. Shirayuki was definitely shocked. Shocked but grateful.

"Really?! Are you sure you're not sick? The **Great Kiyoko** , giving me a day off?! Is it going to snow diamonds?!" Shirayuki exclaimed excitedly while glancing towards the sky.

"You wish." scoffed Kiyoko as she made her way towards the blue eyed girl. The brown haired woman ruffled her silvery white hair slightly before showcasing a rare smile that warmed Shirayuki from the inside. "Good job. You earned it. Now it's time for some rest."

Shirayuki's eyes watered. Because for a moment, it seemed as if Kiyoko was not complimenting her training, but the fact that she made it this far alone. That she managed to live alone and take care of herself for so long. But underneath all that, was a promise. A promise that she wouldn't have to do this 'alone thing' anymore. A promise, that maybe, just maybe, Kiyoko would stick around and protect her from many things, including Shirayuki herself.

Her white bangs covering her teary eyes, and her bottom lip trembling. Her hands shaking. She wondered about the last time she received any sort of affection from someone. Shirayuki could not remember. Kiyoko's hand still placed atop Shirayuki's head, providing her with comfort and reassurance.

So Shirayuki bit her lip, clenched her hands, nodded and sobbed out. "T-thank y-you so m-much, Kiyoko-san" tears rolling down her face like a flowing river.

Kiyoko nodded with a smile and said softly. "Let's go home"


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Many weeks had passed. The results of doing vigorous training everyday was clearly shown on Shirayuki's body. Her figure was more toned, the cute baby fat on her thighs and stomach was no more. Her jawline was more accentuated and her eyes sharper with alertness. The change was drastic. Physically as well as mentally. Shirayuki was now much more emotionally stable, not bursting out crying every time Kiyoko showed affection. (which was very rarely)

Kiyoko had also only focused on her physical training rather than training her Quirk. She had said,

' _If you're not fast and fit enough to fight villains physically, then there's no point in training your Quirk, cause you're going to die anyway…_ ' wise words spoken by a true hero.

Neither Shirayuki nor Kiyoko would want to admit it out loud, but having the other around made both of them really content and satisfied. The loneliness that existed in each of their lives was slowly, but surely ebbing away and was travelling on the road to being forgotten.

 _ **During Training**_

"Faster!" yelled Kiyoko as Shirayuki sprinted across the beach. "Do you want me to die from old age by looking at you?"

While training, Kiyoko would frequently pass comments about Shirayuki's performance. They were often very...interesting.

"Did you know there's apparently a dead corpse buried here somewhere? It's probably faster than you."

"Snails are now writhing in their graves by how slow you are."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I asked a baby to fight me."

"Thanks to you, I'm pretty sure the shellfish we saw earlier is fossilised."

And many more. Quite a long list if you ask me. But before Shirayuki could reply with a snarky jab like she usually did, they both were interrupted by a gruff male voice.

"Shirayuki, I need to speak with you" heads whirled towards the voice and Shirayuki immediately recognized the man.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" she asked, quite confused. He wasn't supposed to be here until the next few days, right?

"What are you talking about? Today is the day I'm supposed to come here." he sighed out, uninterested.

' _Crap! I completely forgot about it. I was so involved with training that I didn't even see the date today!_ ' panicked Shirayuki internally.

"Right, of course! I was just testing you, seeing if **you** knew what you were doing." replied Shirayuki haughtily.

"You forgot, didn't you?" deadpanned Kiyoko from the sidelines.

"What are you talking about Kiyoko- **san**? Remember when I said that today was when my beautiful uncle comes to visit me? How could you forget Kiyoko- **san**? I understand you're slow in the brain department, but please don't make mistakes like this again. Alright, Kiyoko- **san**?" slurred Shirayuki in a sickly sweet tone matching her fake smile which made her look constipated. The aura around Shirayuki became dark and psychopathic. ' _Terrifying_ ' noted Kiyoko, a sweat bead rolling down her face.

' _She totally forgot..._ ' both the adults chorused internally, deadpanning at the situation.

The man was young and tall (probably the same age as Kiyoko), wearing all black and a white scarf around his neck. His hair was long, reaching to his shoulders. And he had an 'I-don't-care-about-anything' vibe which made people stay far away from him.

"I need to speak to you about something regarding your current living arrangements" stated the man quite nonchalantly. Then he glanced at the standing figure of Kiyoko and added curtly, "Privately, if you will"

Shirayuki glimpsed at Kiyoko to see her reaction, only to be met with a blank look. Many people would have assumed that Kiyoko just didn't care, based on her reaction and body language. Shirayuki herself would be a part of the majority if she hadn't spent the last few weeks with the lady. But she did. Hence, she could sense the slight stiffness of her shoulders and the faint clenching of her jaw. Shirayuki also did not miss the small look of recognition that had passed through Kiyoko's face when her uncle first appeared. Taking all this information into account, Shirayuki spoke.

"Uncle, if it isn't so much trouble, I'd like Kiyoko-san to stay. Please." her tone was polite, but it also had a twinge of authority. As if saying 'no' wasn't an option.

No one could tell, but Kiyoko was pleased. She unclenched her jaw and although it looked like she was standing lazily and didn't care about what was going on, it was blatantly evident to those around her that she was alert and on her guard. Like a cat ready to pounce.

The man narrowed his eyes, but relently huffed out a 'whatever'. The man couldn't care less to be honest, so he just continued. After all, there was a reason he came here, right?

"You need to go to school."

"What…?" asked a dumbfounded and confused Shirayuki.

"Apparently I can go to jail for denying you your rights of education. Some crap about child rights or something. Personally speaking, I'm far too young to go behind bars. I'll be paying for it so just be a good girl and go to school, okay?" The man was so calm about this, as if he were stating the weather.

"Wait...seriously?" asked an obviously baffled white haired girl.

"Yes"

"You're not joking?"

"Unlikely"

"I can go to school?"

"Kinda what I said"

"And you'll pay for it?"

"Do you need a hearing aid?"

"You're seriously not pulling my leg?"

To this the man replied with a blank face that clearly showed a 'do-you-really-think-I-have-the-energy- to-joke-about-this-kind-of-crap?'

When Shirayuki realized that this wasn't a joke or a prank, her blue eyes starting twinkling in joy.

' _Yes! A school? That's so cool!_ ' screamed Shirayuki internally.

Before Shirayuki had a chance to delve into a dream about the exciting adventures she'll encounter at school, a fist collided with her skull.

"Ow! What the hell, Kiyoko?" Shirayuki wailed while clutching the top of her head, her face red with anger.

"Stay focused." Standing a little to the right was Kiyoko with her fist raised and her eyebrow twitching. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you to dream **only** at night? Be alert of your surroundings and stop spacing out." Kiyoko said with venom lacing her tone. "You didn't even listen to what he just said, did you?"

' _Crap! I was so absorbed in thinking about how I'm gonna pull off so many pranks, I didn't listen to what he said right now. Just think of something and say it!_ ' panicked Shirayuki internally

"Of course I did! He was talking about how recently, the egg prices have gone up so drastically! I mean, what's with that? They're dead chicks! I already feel guilty eating them, now I have to pay extra? This is unacceptable behaviour! I am on your side, Uncle. Let's take down the egg industry and make them pay for killing poor chicks that I shamelessly eat!" Shirayuki boasted out, her fist raised toward the sky and her hand on her hip, praying to Medusa that that was what her Uncle was talking about.

' _You didn't even try…_ ' thought the man drily.

Needless to say, she received another fist to her skull.

"He was talking about which school you're going to join, you dimwit!" insulted Kiyoko with an irk mark on her forehead.

' _Damn you, Medusa!_ ' cursed Shirayuki internally.

The man was strangely pleased. Never would Shirayuki talk back or joke around him. She was always tense and serious, so seeing this side of her was unfamiliar and fresh.

' _I owe you one, Kiyo. This girl was so scared of me abandoning her that she didn't do anything that even remotely resembled disobedience or even displeasure. You made her stand up on her own two feet and for that, I thank you. And I'm sorry Shirayuki that_ **I** _couldn't do that for you. That I couldn't raise you. I just couldn't. Couldn't live with someone that resembles_ **her** _so much, after what I did...I don't have the right…_ ' he shook himself out of his thoughts before it could take a turn for the worse.

"Well, that's all I guess. See you later." He raised a hand nonchalantly as a farewell and started walking away.

"Wait." said Kiyoko seriously, the relaxing atmosphere that was present moments ago vanished without a trace. The man turned around to face her as Kiyoko took in a deep breath and stated in a very straightforward and direct manner.

"I would like to have legal custody of Mayumi Shirayuki, if that's not too much to ask."

.

.

.

"Eh…?"


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

In this day and age the presence of Quirks is not only a part of the norm, but is widely encouraged throughout the world. A special and unique ability that each individual possesses which defines a human as 'different' and 'capable'. It all started in a small part of China, where a baby was born with bioluminescent prowess and from then on it had gradually expanded all across the world.

The world was dipped into chaos as different parts of the world experienced terror and destruction due to the ill actions of those blessed with the supernatural. For a while, the Earth experienced a stand still where the screams of the young and the tortures of the old could be heard throughout every street. Then, the just started to rise. And they fought back to protect what was righteous and fair.

The introduction of superheroes and the fighters of justice came to limelight, thus leading us to a society where heroes were not only welcomed but were praised and appreciated by the general public. Things present only in comics and dreams came to a reality and the world changed. For better or for worse, it was undetermined.

 _ **5 years later**_

The skies were a cloudless blue, birds chirping at a distance and the air fresher than ever. It was a pleasant morning that decided to greet our dear protagonist. A silver haired teenager was walking down the streets, adorned in an azure blue school uniform that matched her sapphire orbs. Compared to her younger self, Shirayuki had grown...to say the least.

She had gotten taller (as tall as an average girl in her teens could get), hips widened and her chest area was more filled out. With a flat stomach due to her daily intensive training, her figure had become more accentuated. Although she had grown quite a bit, when she compared herself to her classmates it turned out that she wasn't part of the taller few; something she would potentially kill someone for saying out loud. Moreover Shirayuki had turned into quite a beauty, boys drooling over her at every turn. But unfortunately for said boys, our little Shirayuki was denser than any metal in existence and was blinder than any bat.

With a bag slung over her shoulder she made her way to school heaving a sigh in the process. ' _Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to go to school so freaking early in the morning? I need my sleep..._ '

Although Shirayuki had physically changed quite a bit, mentally speaking, she was the same childish girl she was five years ago. However, if you looked closely enough you could see snippets of Kiyoko in her personality. I mean, living with someone for five years would obviously influence an individual, wouldn't it?

A voice yelling in the distance interrupted the various scenarios passing through Shirayuki's head about how the idiot who introduced the idea of waking up early in the morning would torturously be murdered. Before Shirayuki had the time to turn around and assess the god-forsaken individual who had this much energy so early in the day, a body crashed into her making her almost topple down before she gained her footing.

Arms wrapped around Shirayuki's neck and a loud "Good morning!" resonated throughout the street.

' _I swear, the universe loves torturing me, doesn't it?_ ' groaned Shirayuki internally.

"Good morning, Hayori. I have to ask. Is it your life goal to annoy me to death? Because the idea of jumping off a cliff into oblivion sounds very appealing to me right about now." scoffed out a clearly irritated blue eyed girl to the shorter one.

"My one true mission in life: watch Shira jump off a cliff. Do tell me when you decide to jump though, I'd love to have some popcorn by the side if you don't mind." replied the brown haired girl quite cheekily.

"I'm just jumping off a cliff, not like I'd mind you eating popcorn while watching me plummet to my death." mumbled Shirayuki.

"That's what I thought"

Shizuka Hayori. From the rich and famous Shizuka family. The family is known throughout the country for their pro-hero lineage and great achievements. Something that Hayori is not that fond of and would rather talk about cow poop than it.

On a completely different note, Hayori also had grown up to be quite an attractive young lady, filling out in required areas. No more was the chubby cheeks of a child but the sharpened jawline of a goddess. Chestnut brown locks framed her heart-shaped face and her eyes were catlike, shining like the emerald green stone.

'No boy would be left alive if these two passed by him. The Power Couple. The Desirable Duo. The Theatrical Two-some', words uttered by the mentally questioned Shizuka Hayori.

Shirayuki and Hayori had gotten awfully close since Shirayuki moved in with Kiyoko and it also didn't help that they went to the same school together. Best friends, sharing deep secrets as well as brutal insults. Their relationship was one of kind. The sky was the limit when exchanging scathing insults between the two but would gladly beat someone to a pulp if they said something remotely unpleasant about the other. Although they never outright mentioned it, the pair realised that they meant a lot to each other and would give up anything for the other. They both valued their partner's company and welcomed it but the only appropriate way to show their love for each other was through the constant bickering.

Teenagers...am I right?

"By the way, tomorrow is finally the U.A entrance exam." said Hayori idly as they headed towards their school.

"Yeah"

"Well, do you think that it's possible that both of us might get in?" questioned the shorter girl.

U.A is the number one ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top hero academy in the entire world. It's a prestigious high school where students can learn everything they need to know to become excellent heroes in the future, including battle formations, Quirk control, rescue priorities and fighting villains. Needless to say, majority of exceptional heroes around the world had graduated from U.A and Shirayuki planned to be the best. So the ideal place to start would be at U.A High School.

"Who knows? We might. We might not. Just gotta give it our all and hope for the best" replied Shirayuki.

"Stop being cheesy"

"Stop being doubtful and annoying"

"That's impossible. I thought we established the fact that annoying you is my destiny"

"You need to get a life that doesn't surround itself upon mine" sighed out the taller girl

"What part of 'destiny' do you not understand?"

"Everything"

.

.

.

"I'm home!" called out Shirayuki as she entered her house. A slow smile appeared on her face. Shirayuki still wasn't used to living with someone, having to call out every time you entered the house. Leave messages if you're going to be late, talking to someone while having breakfast, the sound of movement in the house. It felt nice. Really nice. Although most of the time Shirayuki had to be the one to prepare the food (due to the laziness of a certain individual), she wasn't complaining.

"In here! I got some takeout on my way out from work, it's still warm so hurry up." came a distinctly familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, I hope you asked them to remove the tomatoes because there's no way I'm touching it otherwise." declared Shirayuki with a frown on her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes I did. Just because I forget it that one time doesn't mean I'll do it again." replied Kiyoko nonchalantly.

"Five. You forget it five times. I think I'm entitled to some suspicion."

"It's not my fault entirely. After all, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me'. I wonder what happens when you're fooled five times though…" pondered the older woman with a smirk.

"Whatever, just give me the food. I'll check it myself" grumbled Shirayuki as she took the package from Kiyoko's hands.

Kiyoko hadn't changed at all. The same attractive woman that took down a purse-snatcher without batting an eyelid stood in the kitchen in all her glory. All that really changed about her was that her hair was now up to her shoulders and her eyes were more alive than ever.

"Tomorrow's the day." voiced out Kiyoko as they both respectively sat down and started eating.

"Yeah. Let's do this thing."

"What's the matter? Nervous?" implored the blue-eyed woman in confusion.

"Nah. Just excited, I guess. I can finally become a hero. It's just so very surreal..." sighed out Shirayuki in awe and wonder.

"Want any pointers?" asked Kiyoko with a smirk although she knew the answer.

You see, due to their increased demand for more pro-hero teachers, U.A had recently reached out to the legendary Fleeting Arrow for her assistance. So she accepted. Therefore Kiyoko had not long ago started working at U.A. The pay wasn't bad and she didn't mind the extra money. But this meant that Kiyoko had inside knowledge, she knew what would be on the entrance exam. And Shirayuki didn't like it one bit.

"No." said Shirayuki strictly, with determination lacing her every word. "I need to do this by myself. There are no shortcuts in becoming a hero, you taught me that. If I fail, I'll know that it was because I wasn't good enough and if I pass, I'll have deserved it. So no matter how many times you ask me I don't want any help."

Kiyoko didn't often show affection but when she did it would leave Shirayuki happy and content for the next few days. Therefore it was no surprise when Shirayuki was filled with warmth and euphoria as a loving and tender smile took over Kiyoko's features. Her hand ruffled the silvery white hair before she chuckled and muttered with pride, "That's my girl."

Needless to say, Shirayuki's face was blazing hot and rivaled the tomato she was picking out from her food earlier.


End file.
